SORPRESA POR PARTIDA DOBLE
by Magguie Aino
Summary: Serena recibira un sorpreso departe de sus amigasy familia pero ¿Sera ella la que les de la sorpresa? pasen y lean este oneshot


**HOLA CHICAS PUES ESTOY AQUI ANTE USTEDES COMO SABRAN ESTE DOMINGO ES EL CUMPLAEÑOS DE SERENA ASI QUE ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR ESTE ONE SHOT EN SU HONOR ASI QUE SIN MAS EMPEZAMOS PERO ANTES LES PIDO QUE ME ME DISCULPEN SI COMETO ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO PERO RECUERDEN QUE SOY UN POLLITO EN ESTO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DELA PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI IMAGINACION ASI QUE COMENZAMOS**

****-Chicas no hagan ruido- decia un joven de ojos azulados,fornido cuerpo y negro cabello, quien estaba al frente de su objetivo

-Oigan estan seguros que no le pasara nada sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra la verdad mepreocupa un poco- decia una joves de cabello azul

-Claro que no Amy ademas esa tonta a estas horas ni por que un terremoto pase se despertara

- si Rei tiene razon no te preocupes tanto estoy segura que le encantara- dijo Lita como si nada

-Lita-decia mina con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Que paso Mina? no me digas que estas tan emosionada que las lagrimas te ganaron- dijo lita con una sonrrisa tierna en su rostro

-no no es eso Lita- decia Mina con difilcutad mientras todos los presentes esperaban a que les dijera por que estaba llorando

- entonces que es - dijo Rey ya desesperada

-Es que Lita me esta pisando con su tacon-dijo por fin la pobre de Mina con la mirada gacha y la cara completamente azul a causa del dolor y quien no lo haria considerando que Mina traia puestas unas sandaleas

-¡perdoname Mina! no me di cuenta- dijo Lita apenada mientras quitaba su pie del de Mina

-¡Gracias amiga! decia Mina con voz entrecortada mientras se agarraba su pie

-Dejen de estar hablando tanto que bombon nos puede escuchar- dijo Haruca alterada alzando la voz

-Haruka tranquila -dijo Michiru con risa burlona -ademas estas alzando la voz por lo menos ellas estan susurrando- haruka solo se sonrrojo mientras que Setsuna y Hotaru se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas.

-tranquilas niñas a ver se acuerdan bien de que es lo que tenemos que hacer verdad- dijo papa Kenji en voz baja

-si dijeron todos a coro

-Bueno hay que apresurarnos por que el tiempo es oro ademas de que pesa esta caja-se quejaba Sammy

-Si es cierto coloquense sus gorros-dijo mamá Ikuko mientras revisaba su reloj de mano

Todos obedecieron a la mamá de su amiga y se dispusieron a entrar mirando fijamente a Darien quien era el que estaba al frente de todos asi que les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta, abrió, se asomo y y les hizo un señal para que entraran.

Mientras tanto una joven estaba ensu cama durmiendo profundamente soñando. Ella se encontraba en un restaurante sentada en una de las tantas mesas de ahi esperando por algo muy presiado para ella, de tan solo imaginarselo se le hacia agua la boca, ya estaba un tanto desesperada, se la pasaba mirando el reloj, escuchando atentamente las manecillas de este y mirando de vez en cuando la puerta de la cosina por donde había entrado el mesero con su pedido.

derepente sus ojos divisaron lo que había estado esperando el mesero se acercaba a ella con una charola en la mano los ojos de serena le brillaban intensamente y su boca empezo a hacersele agua; el mesero puso la charola en la mesa y viendo que y viendo que la clienta ya tenia los cubietos enla mano se dispuso a quitar la tapa de la charola dejandole ver a la chica un grande y jugoso filete con ensalada y pure de papa.

Y cuando la chica estaba a punto de darle la primera estocada a su riquisimo filete este se empezo a desvanecer frente a sus ojos asi como todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor derrepente a lo lejos pudo escuchar un fuerte y sonoro

¡SORPRESA!

Serena al escuchar el grito abrio sus ojos abruptamente, se sento en su cama de golpe y se llevo las manos en un gesto de proteccion a su pronunciado embarazo de 9 meses ya que de la impresion que se llevo hasta su pequeñita dio un gran brinco, cuando al fin pudo disipar su pereza vio con gran sorpresa que todas sus amigas,sus padres y hermano estaban ahi al frente de ella con gorritos de fiesta y a su lado estaba su amado esposo con su gorro y una hermosa e ipnotizante sonrrisa en el rostro.

- pero ¿Que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto serena con una gran sorpresa en su rostro

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERENA! Gritaron todos como respuesta y muy felices por haber cumplido su cometido

-¡Gracias a todos! de verdad que no me lo esperaba- decia Serena llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras su esposo la abrazaba y la felicitaba susurrandole en el oido palabras de amor para dspues darle un casto beso

- ¡Ya chicos! no coman pan frente a los pobres- dijo Mina haciendo que los susodichos se sonrojaran fuertemente y los demas se rieran.

-Serena ya no llores no me digas que no te gusto la sorpresa- dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Si Serena nos costo mucho trabajo planear todo- dijo Rei

-no es eso chicas me encanto la sorpresa es solo que las hormonas me dominan decia la pobre de Sere entre llanto.

las chicas al verlas asi solo pudieron reir con gracia y la fueron a abrazar en grupo efusivamentemientras que lospadres de Serena solo veian enternecidos la ecena

-Lamento interrumpir chicas pero tambien quiero abrazar ami pequeña dijo -el señor Kenji

-¡perdon! dijeron todas a coro

-hola papá,mamá, Sammy-saludo Sere mientras recibia un fuerte abrazo por parte de su familia

- ¿Que traes ahí Sammy? pregunto Serena curiosa

-Bueno Serena es un obsequio de parte de todos abrela- le indico mamá Ikuko

La festejada aun curiosa abrio la gran caja que cargaba su hermano y se sorprendio al ver dentro de esta un gran pastel esta al verlo no pudo evitar que un sonoro rugido por parte de su estomago sonara haciendo quetodos les saliera una gotaen la cabeza y comenzaran a reirse por la graciosa situacion.

-Bueno hija pues creo que te dejamos para que te alistes te esperamos en la sala- dijo la mama de serena

Cuando todos abandonaron la habitacion Serena se llevo sus manos a su vientre y se dispuso a hablarle a su pequeña

-Ahora si que nos sorprendieron verdad mi pequeña Rini- la bebe en respuesta a su madre solo atino a patear el vientre de su madre en una clara afirmacion haciendo que sonrriera enternecida

Serenase dirigio hacia el baño abrio la llave del agua para llenar la tina y asi tomarse un baño cuando ya se encontraba desnuda se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba dentro de su baño y se puso a contemplar y acariciar su embarazo, ella deseaba con mucho anhelo tener entre sus brazos a su pequeñita de solo pensarlo le causaba un poco de risa, quien iba a imaginar que aquella pequeña con la que solia pelearse a muerte por cualquier cosa estubiera ya en camino y siendo esperada con tanto anhelo, Serena continuaba recordando algunas cosas que habia vivido con su hija años atras hasta que una luz segadora y un ruido de un flash la sacaron de su ensoñacion.

-¿Pero que haces Darien?- pregunto Serena tratando de taparse lo mas que podia

-solo capturando el tierno momento - decia Darien un una gran sonrrisa de satisfaccion al obtener lo que queria

-por que te tapas, no hay nada que no haya visto antes Serena ademas te veias tan tierna y hermosa que nopude resistirme y capture el momento mas hermoso de ti y nuestra pequeñita

-¡Darien! dame esa camara-exclamo Serena un tanto enojada por el atrevimiento de su esposo

-No Sere jamas te la daré es un recuerdo de tu embarazo- decia Darien alzando la camara alejandola de su amada quien por mas que trataba de alcanzarla no podia, en estos momentos en cuando mas odiaba su baja estatura.

en el momento en que Serena se estiro Darien se aprobecho y atrapo los lavios de su amada para asi terminarla de convenser.

-Eres un aprovechado ¿Lo savias?-dijo Serena que con ese beso termino por conbenserla

-lo se -dijo el

-pero que quede claro que nadie mas aparte de nosotros verá esa foto- dijo ellaen tono amenasador.

-Prometido- dijo Darien alsando la mano derecha en clara señal de promesa

- Te dejo amor para que te apresures- dijo el mientras que ella se metia a la bañera.

Cuando Serena se encontraba en latina se sentia algo extraña y su bebe estaba algo inquieta pero le tomo poca importancia. Cuando estubo lista se dirigio a la sala y al llegar se quedo maravillada todo estaba adornado, habia mucha comida, regalos y lo mejos a todos sus seres queridos rodeandola.

- Y bien ¿Que te parece?-pregunto Darien

-muy hermoso gracias a todos nuevamente

- no es nada Serena lo hacemos con mucho gusto- dijo Haruka

-Eres alguien muy special para nosotros te mereces eso y mas-dijo Rei sorprendiendo a todos ya que no era muy comun que hiciera ese tipo de comentaros

Serena con lagrimas en los ojos solo les podia brindar un sonrrisa calida a todos

-pero no llores arriva ese animo recuerda que esto es una fiesta asi que a celebrar- decia Mina entusiasta como siempre

-Perdon pero ya saben que son las hormonas

- pues entonces a comer por que ya tengo mucha hambre- dijo Serena ya repuesta

- Serena si sigues asi te quedaras cono pelota playera decia Sammy en tono de burla

- recuerda que tengo que comer por dos Sammy- Decia Serena mientras se agarraba la barriga, cuando de pronto sintio una fuerte puzada perolotrato de disimular muy bienpara no preocupar a los demas asi que se sento en el sillon a disfrutar de su comida y de una buena charla hasta que el momento de abrir los regalos llego.

-Bueno amiga llego el momento de abrir tus regalos y yo pienzo que deverias de empezar por abrir el mio- dijo Mina

-eso no se me hace justo porque tiene que abrir pirmero el tuyo- se quejo Rei

en el momento en que ellas se pusieron a discutir Serena empezo a sentir las punzadas mas fuertes y no solo eso si no que sintio entre sus piernas algo caliente al revisarse vio con sorpresa que habia roto la fuente asi que trato de llamar la atensin de los demas

-disculpen- decia ella, pero todo estaban metidos en la discucion para ver que regala seria el primero en abrirse

-oigan volvio a insistir pero nadie le hacia caso, asi que con un poco mas de esfuerzo y apretando los dientes a causa de otra contraccion gito

-¡ CHICOS !

- ¡¿QUE?! preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo wue volteavan asia quien les habia gritado-

-¡YA ES HORA!

- eso ya lo sabemos serena por eso nos estamosponiendo de acuerdo- decia Mina mientras que todos los presentes acentian

- !No¡ ,eso no-dijo ya exasperada-

-entonces ¿que es?- pregunto ya impasiente Rei

-¡ LA BEBE ! ¡ YA ES HORA! insistia Serena mientras que apretaba los dientes y se agarraba el vientre a causa de otra contraccion

- ¡¿QUE?!- fue la clara exclamacion

-A ver pongan mucha atencion y calmense Rei ve por las maletas, Darien llevate a Serena al auto, sr Kenji usted maneje el auto y el resto al hospital- dijo Mina sorprendiendo a todos por lo general seria ellla quien estubiera gritando comouna loca maniatica he histerica pero por primera vez en su vida habia puesto a todos en order

- ¡APURENCE! fue la exclamacion de Serena ya que nadie habia hecho nada aun asi que todos saliendo de su letargo se dispusieron a hacer lo dicho por Mina.

ya en el hospital

-Ya no puedo mas estoy agotada y es duele bastante Darien

-bamos amor tu puedes se que es dificil pero tienes que aguantar

- ¡si claro como no eres tu el que esta pariendo y sintiendo el dolo y ahi abajo! !pero ni creas que tendremos otros hijos para la proxima tu los tendras- decia colerica Serena

bamos Señora Chiva un poco mas decia un joven doctor a cargo del parto.

de pronto un grito fuerte seguido de un llanto inundo el sala de parto y la sala de espera donde todos se encontraban esperando y al escuchar el grito y el llanto de la bebe de Serena todos se pusieron a gritar dela emocion siendo callados por las enfermeras del turno.

- Amor lo hiciste, lo lograste decia Darien entre el llanto mientras besaba una y otra vez a su amada esposa. Darien se separo por un momento de Serena y fue por su bebe para regresar con ella en brazos-

-Serena-

-si Darien -contesto estafeliz y exausta al mismo tiempo-

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo el mientras le entragaba a su pequeña en buelta en una cobijita rosa-

-Gracias despues de todo esta si que fue una SORPRESA POR PARTIDA DOBLE-

Darien se acerco a su amada y le dio un profundo beso sellando asi el principio de una vida prospera y llena de felicidad

**FIN**

**PUES BIEN HASTA AQUI DEJO ESTA HISTORIA JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DISCULPENME NUEVAMENTE SI TUVE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO COMPRENDAN QUE SON LAS 2:18 AM YEL SUEÑO ME ESTA GANANDO JEJEJE . BUENO ENVIEN REVIEWS PORFIS ME GUSTARIASABERSU OPINIS JEJEJE NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO ENTONCES BESOS DESDE MI HERMOSO MEXICO**


End file.
